OneShot Lemon HumanOCxLucario
by URL.NET
Summary: After Zane goes through a messed up break it's up to Ameana to save the day and help Zane with his sorrowness! Will she be able to help him out? Find out on my first oneshot! :D


**Enjoy my first lemon everyone..I will be adding a character from a story that I will be adding later but this lemon and that story will not be related. So as mostly every story I have read so far with Pokemon, Lucario is rightfully owned by Nintendo but my OC character is owned by me. C:**

It was almost midnight and unlike some other nights this one wasn't any different. Zane and his girlfriend had been arguing for the past hour. She had gone out to have some fun.

But Zane knew behind the lie. She had gone to get railed by her ex. And this isn't the first time. Just last week. Ameana, Zane's lucario, spotted his girlfrind making out with her ex.

Ameana couldn't understand after the countless times that she's been with that prick that he'd still be with such a women.

Amean watched from the crack of her bedroom door and watched as this argument was going on.

"You never spend time with Zane!" She shouted in his expressionless face. "You're always hanging out with that blue dog that is always all over your dick!"

"What did she just call me?" Ameana whispered, anger started to grown inside her but she tried to contain it. She wanted to wait on how this would turn out.

"Emily please li-"

"No! Zane! This relationship is over!" She furiously stomped her way to the door before saying her last sentence.

Turning her head halfway, having her hair blocking her face she said.

"You're nothing but a disgrace to everyone you know...Atleast Dom will be a better person then you."

...

...

Zane stood there, motionless on the brink of crying his eyes off. He fell to his knees and hugged himself. He felt so alone. Honestly he had no idea what went wrong. Was it the way he acted? Did he not buy her enough stuff?...Was it just him existing?

The thoughts flooded his mind.

It was time for Ameana to take action. From behind she hugged Zane and used as much love as possible.

The shocked 18 year old didn't know what to say but whimper.

"You are not a disgrace Zane, you deserve much better then that _cow._ "

Calming down a bit Zane was able to respond. "Thank you Ameana"

She smiled and watched Zane get up. "I'll be in my room..so..goodnight."

Without facing her he made his to his room and closed.

Silence was all over the room. Ameana has been having feelings for Zane ever since she evolved. She tried finding love in other Pokémon but it just wasn't working out. Was it his violet eyes? His dark brown skin? His extremely short hair? No no it couldn't be that. Too weird.

Standing up and building as much confidence as possible Ameana made her way to Zanes room. Peeking in and watching Zane lay motionless stareing at the ceiling. She knew that he was havkng the roughest time of his life and she wanted to make him feel happy again.

No more arguements, no more sadness, just the pleasure and love that she wished to give him.

"If you're here to rub it in then go ahead." He sat up. Giving a look of defeat.

Ameana giggled at his words."No Zane" Moving closer, swaying her hips."I am not here to laugh at you, I'm here to make you feel better. To see the old Zane that I use to know. I don't want or like to see you like this."

She was bow on the bed crawling her way towards him.

Inches from his face Zane couldn't get his words to correctly come out of his mouth.

"A-ameana, what, you, shouldn't"

Putting her paw to his mouth to shush him. She pulled the covers off the bed.

"Just let me help you feel better."

Eyeing the bulg in his pants, she knew that Zane wanted this. "Wow, hard already?"

Zane just blushed not able to move.

Moving her paw to his boxers. She watched his shaft spring from it's prison. Veins throbbing in her grasp. And his smell was most intoxicating. She loved it.

"I honestly don't know why such a girl as Emily would leave a man with such a length." She giggled lustfully.

Zane right now is feeling so many emotions that he feels as if his brain will explode.

Amean licked the base of his shaft and moved on up. Giving off drips of slobber. Meeting the tip of his member she gulfed the whole member in her mouth. Giving a surprising gasp and moan from Zane.

Feeling both there heat made them get more into the groove of this interaction between eachother. Grabbing her head and pushing her mouth up and down his shaft caused great disbelief in Ameana.

She never knew Zane would use this type of force on her. But she sort of knew this was coming eventually. She felt his member from the back of her throat. She very much wanted his seed in her mouth. Even inside her. She wanted to have his babies very much.

Him and only him. She knew that Emily wasn't even thinking about having a family with Zane. She just wanted his money.

"F-fuck Ameana, this is really amazing!"

She just winked at him. As if she thanked him.

Minutes felt like hours from Zanes perspective. Ameana on the other had no thought of how long this was taking, wither way they both were getting something out of this.

Zane started to feel like he was getting close. "I'm about to cum"

In response she moaned cutely to him and move faster, she wanted to taste. She wanted all of his aeed in her mouth...She wanted his babies.

"I'm going to cum!"

Feeling rope after rope of his hot seed in her mouth was magnificent!

She made sure not to waste none is white liquid. She lickes from her paws, her face, anywhere it could be.

Zane laid back exhausted. "Thank you Ameana, you really helped me feel better"

"I'm not finished yet you stud."

Zane had puzzled look on his face until he saw that she was mere inches from his shaft. She was going to fuck him silly.

"W-wait! Don't you realize that I'll get you pregnant?"

She giggled. "I was planning on it."

Zane watched her fluffy dripping flower was about to ingulf his memeber. All of it went in.

Zane and Ameana gasped at the same time. Never have they felt this before in their lives. Hell even Emily wasn't thinking about this.

Ameana winced at the pain and a tear strolled down her face. Zane stopped her.

"If you're not ready then we can stop" He smiled.

She shook her head "No I'm fine..Don't worry I've seen some of you're porn, after a while the girl will get used to it and enjoy it."

" _She went through my computer history?"_

Going back to the sexual scene. Ameana started to feel the pain go away and thrusted her hips up and down.

They both breathed heavily as they were now connected as one. Their love could not be broken.

Zane used some power and pulled in and out. Making a gushing sound as pre cum squirted out of her womenhood and onto his hips.

Zane watched her work her magic. Her face was so adorable. The way her eyes folded back. Her half lidded eyes and her tongue sticking out. Zane didn't know what he was doing until he moved up to kiss her.

They felt each others mouths as they gave the long lasting kiss to one another. As the minute of the sudden kiss. A string of drool was connected from both of their tongues.

Ameana felt as if there was nothing else here. she never thought Zane would kiss her. She felt...loved. She then said the words that both of them never thought of saying to each other.

"I love you Zane."

"I love you too Ameana"

another passionate kiss was given between the two then afterwards the love making continued.

As Ameana was having her moment with Zane's rod he took the opportunity to handle something else. Grabbing both of her breasts Zane suckled on the right one and pinched the left. giving a new sensation to Ameana. She was getting double teamed. Every time Zane's mouth let go of her breast there was a loud pop.

She bit her bottom lip at every suck he gave to her breast.

"This..Is..Amazing!"

"Like wise"

Grabbing her moves and moving even faster Zane was once again closer to his climax.

"Get ready for another one!"

"Another...what?" She asked in between huffs.

She soon got her answer. "OOoh t-that answerrr!"

Both collapsing on the bed.

"Bed..first sex.. _ever."_

"Yeah Ditto"

* * *

 **Get it...Ditto!...No? Okay. Well that was my first oneshot lemon. Wasn't really sure if that was accurate enough but hey, I'm not complain just want to make the viewrs happy and entertained. Well I must be going so I can re-write these stories. If you want more then just slab that request in the cooments and also don't for get to fav,give a nice comment or two and enjoy you're day! FaithfulYouth out!**

 **;)**


End file.
